Attends-moi, Fred
by horselove34
Summary: Fred Weasley est mort suite à une explosion pendant la bataille de Poudlard. Son frère jumeau George doit maintenant vivre sans lui. MON PREMIER OS, NE SOYEZ PAS TROP MÉCHANTS.


Il était mort... Son frère, son propre frère, son jumeau, la copie conforme de lui-même! Il était mort. Mort. Mort. Le terrible mot retentissait à l'infini dans l'esprit de George, s'intensifiant à chauqe fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'impression qu'on le lui hurle à côté de son visage.

- Fred, gémit George.

Mais il ne répondit pas. Le corps de son frère était étendu sur une civière, sous une couverture qui ne laissait apparaître que son visage. Le teint de marbre, la peau glacée, ses lèvres portaient encore la trace du rire qu'il avait eu en entendant Percy plaisanter. Mais ses yeux... George refusait de les regarder. Ils étaient trop terrifiants. Figés pour l'éternité vers le plafond, dépourvus de la lueur de malice qui les animait habituellement. Des yeux éteints. Vides. Il savait que s'il osait regarder ces yeux, ils hanteraient ses cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Toute la famille Weasley - hormis Ron - était regroupée en cercle autour du cadavre de Fred. Tous sanglotaient silencieusement. Soudain, la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit et Ron, suivi de Harry, se précipita vers eux. Il avait déjà repéré la masse immobile sous la couverture et se jeta dans les bras de George qui le serra avec une force éperdue, en se laissant aller à pleurer. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Harry qui était resté à l'écart, figé. Il ne pouvait décrire l'expression de son visage et d'ailleurs il s'en fichait. Qui pouvait bien se soucier de déchiffrer les pensées de Harry Potter alors que son jumeau était mort, mort, MORT?

Ron s'éloigna de lui et George tomba à genoux, plongé dans un désespoir si profond qu'il savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'issue. Il posa la main sur la poitrine du défunt.

- Fred, réveille-toi, supplia-t-il, réveille-toi... allez!

Fred allait se redresser, lancer une blague stupide et éclater de rire, il en était certain. Mais il ne se passa rien du tout. Toujours sous le choc, George essaya de trouver une solution. Il était impossible que Fred soit mort, absolument impossible... il ne pouvait pas y croire, n'arrivait pas à l'admettre. Mais le cauchemar était bien réel. À ce moment-là, George perdit la raison et oublia sa famille autour de lui, la Grande Salle, tout. Il se croyait dans un grand brouillard blanc dans lequel il n'avait conscience que de Fred, des battements de son cœur de plus en plus rapides et d'un étrange tintement à ses oreilles, ou plutôt son unique oreille. Il ne voyait ni n'entendait plus rien d'autre que cela. George était à tout jamais enfermé dans sa propre tristesse.

Le brouillard blanc s'effaça brusquement et il sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule, qu'il identifia comme celle de Ginny.

- George... murmura Ginny.

- NON! hurla George à pleine voix.

Il avait une terrible envie de frapper tout ce qu'il rencontrerait, de cogner sa tête et ses poings contre les murs. Mais il dut contenir sa fureur.

- IL NE MÉRITAIT PAS ÇA! rugit George. IL N'AVAIT PAS À MOURIR! C'EST CE ROOKWOOD DE...

Il commença ensuite à proférer de terribles jurons, de quoi faire s'évanouir sa mère, mais est-ce que sa mère pouvait attacher de l'importance à sa grossièreté alors que son fils était mort? Non. Alors il vociféra à son aise, crachant un flot de paroles pour essayer de libérer sa colère et sa douleur. Quand il comprit que c'était impossible, il se tut et pleura. Il pleura tellement qu'il en perdit presque la raison. Fred était mort! Dans sa poche, il y avait une boîte à Flemme que son jumeau et lui avait mis si longtemps à mettre au point. Il ne pourrait plus jamais supporter la vision d'un seul objet du magasin de farces et attrapes.

Au bout d'un long moment, il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie: dormir. Il plongea dans le sommeil, le seul remède provisoir contre un tel désespoir.

George se réveilla le lendemain enveloppé dans une couverture dans la Grande Salle. Il observa sa famille qui paraissait très occupée, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres gens. Ses yeux étaient gonflés. En repensant à Fred, il sentit comme une lame de poignard s'enfoncer dans son cœur. La tristesse noua ses entrailles, lui étreignit la poitrine et lui serra la gorge. Il aurait voulu ne jamais se réveiller pour ne pas avoir à vivre en permanence cette horreur. Mais il fallait vivre. Il s'appelait George Weasley, il avait toujours aimé rire et il savait que Fred aurait voulu qu'il essaie de reprendre le cours de son existence. Il allait le faire, du moins essayer, pour Fred.

George se redressa en position assise, jeta la couverture loin de lui et se mit debout. Seule Ginny remarqua qu'il était réveillé et vint le saluer.

- Comment te sens-tu? demanda-t-elle.

Il essaya de lire ce que disaient ses yeux mais sa tentative fut aussi vaine que celle d'avec Harry, hier. Il songea alors que Harry et Ginny allaient très bien ensemble et s'étonna de penser à une chose pareille, aussi normale et même heureuse à côté du drame qu'il vivait.

- Je me sens... tenta-t-il de répondre mais sa voix se brisa et mourut.

De toute façon, Ginny comprenait très bien ce qu'il ressentait vu que Fred était aussi son frère.

- Nous avons gagné la bataille, annonça Ginny d'une voix neutre, sans aucune joie ou tristesse. Harry a tué Voldemort.

George pouvait être heureux de cela puisque Frex était mort à cause de Voldemort. Il aurait pu au moins avoir un sourire. Mais il ne le put pas. Il voulut simplement savoir si "cette vieille pourriture puante, cet immonde troll abruti, cette fiente de hibou moisie d'Augustus Rookwood avait crevé dans les pires souffrances". Mais Ginny n'en savait rien. George aurait bien aimé se charger lui-même de tuer Rookwood pour venger son frère. Il n'y serait pas allé de main morte pendant qu'il lui aurait infligé le sortilège Doloris et l'aurait ensuite jeté du haut de la tour d'astronomie.

- Ginny, comment arrives-tu à tenir le coup?

Les yeux de sa sœur flamboyèrent.

- Je me dis que ça pourrait être pire (George, lui, ne voyait pas comment cela pourrait l'être). Que par exemple vous soyez tous morts, Bill, Charlie, Percy, toi, Ron... et Harry aussi ("Ah, songea George, bientôt le mariage avec le Survivant, sœurette?"). Et que je sois la seule survivante... oh et puis laisse tomber. Je n'y arrive pas, c'est tout.

Georges essaya de ne pas penser à Fred. Pour se changer les idées, il voulut ramener la conversation sur Harry - et elle, accessoirement - mais renonça car une petite voix au fond de son esprit lui disait que le deuil n'empêcherait pas Ginny, qui était malheureusement d'une adresse et d'une habileté redoutable, de lui lancer un maléfice de Chauve-Furie droit dans la figure s'il s'avisait de lui poser des questions un peu trop personnelles à son goût. Il avait déjà expérimenté un coup de colère de sa sœur et s'était promis de ne plus jamais la contrarier dans la peur de revivre cet instant.

Pendant toute la journée, George, fidèle à sa promesse faite à Fred, essaya de vivre normalement. Les autres, avec beaucoup de difficulté, y parvenaient progressivement. Mais pour lui, il s'avéra que c'était impossible, il restait toujours au même point. Il ne riait plus du tout, ni même ne parlait. Un grand vide s'était installé en lui, un vide que seul Fred pouvait combler. Il comprit alors que les liens fraternels noués entre eux étaient si forts qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Les jumeaux sont faits pour être ensemble, n'est-ce pas? Alors ils devaient se rejoindre. Fred ne pouvait pas rejoindre George, mais l'inverse était possible. Il sortit sa baguette magique.

- Bois d'olivier, vingt-neuf centimètres et demi, crin de licorne, récita-t-il en fixant sa baguette.

Il se sentait un peu idiot, mais tant pis. Il tint sa baguette à deux mains. "Attends-moi, Fred". Il pointa sa baguette vers lui, en direction de sa poitrine. C'était la première et la dernière fois qu'il utiliserait un sortilège Impardonnable, mais du moment qu'il était destiné à lui-même, le ministère de la Magie ne pouvait pas l'envoyer à Azkaban. "Attends-moi, Fred". George arrivait, il serait bientôt au côté de son frère. Il savait qu'il était fou de faire ça, qu'il laissait bien plus de gens derrière lui que ce qu'il allait retrouver, mais il aimait encore plus son frère jumeau. Ils étaient inséparables. "Attends-moi, Fred". Sa baguette trembla légèrement et il crispa la main dessus. Il ne fallait pas qu'il rate son coup. Il prit une profonde inspiration. La dernière.

- GEORGE, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS? NON!

Il entendit le hurlement de Ginny, bientôt suivi de d'autres cris. "Adieu, tout le monde", pensa-t-il en retenant l'air dans ses poumons. Il ouvrit la bouche, fixa sa baguette. Il aperçut Ginny qui courait vers lui dans la ferme intention de le désarmer... Mais il ne la laisserait pas faire, il ne s'accordait qu'une seule tentative. Il adressa à sa sœur un dernier regard désolé, attristé, conscient du mal et de la souffrance qu'il allait bientôt lui infliger, mais sa douleur ne serait jamais aussi grande que la sienne si il vivait sans Fred. Il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche et expira pour la dernière fois avec ce cri terrible:

- _AVADA KEDAVRA!_

À peine eut-il le temps de voir un éclair de lumière verte jaillir de sa baguette que la mort s'empara de lui le temps d'une bourrasque de vent. La dernière pensée de George fut "J'arrive, Fred" puis il ne pensa à plus rien du tout. La fin. Le noir. Et l'impression de s'envoler vers le Paradis, où l'attendait son frère... George était mort. Mort. Mort.


End file.
